


All these years

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Memories, Sappy, Semi AU, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima thinks back to all his years at Karasuno. He thinks about how his relationship with Yamaguchi evolved and grew. Ups and downs are a part of life, but for Tsukishima some meant more to him than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tsukiyama fic and I am just so nervous about posting this. This is a.. way I've never written before and much less with this ship. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope nothing is too ooc and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thinking back on his years in Karasuno, Tsukishima realized that his first year brought few surprises.

In his eyes, the first year was more troublesome than it was pleasant. First, there were the annoying fellow first years, and then there were the annoying senpais. In his first year, the only person Tsukishima didn’t find annoying was Yamaguchi. 

Everyone else were too loud, Yamaguchi was just the perfect companion for him. In his first year, he had whole-heartedly believed they were just friends, and he was comfortable with that. 

Even though it was a hassle, they had interesting matches, but certain people they met would turn out to be very troublesome. More troublesome than he had imagined they would be.

During the summer training camp, he had trained with Bokuto from Fukurodani and Kuroo from Nekoma. He didn’t hate them, but they were incredibly annoying in Tsukishima’s eyes. It didn’t help the matter much that they too had started to call him ‘Tsukki’. 

It was also during this time that he and Yamaguchi had started drifting apart, without Tsukishima noticing it. Their friendship was just as it had always been, so why should he have been worried? He had told himself that repeatedly, that everything was just fine. 

However, it wasn’t fine. For the first time, Yamaguchi had yelled at him. Out of all the times Yamaguchi could have yelled at him, he chose that moment to do it. Tsukishima was glad he did, even if he couldn’t agree with Yamaguchi’s statement at that moment. He was glad he had him, though he wasn’t the best at showing it. 

After the summer camp and the talk he had with his brother, Akiteru, he had grown a bit more aware of the people around him. It wasn’t a huge deal, but he noticed differences and reaction patterns. It was odd to him. 

It was odd because his gaze kept lingering on Yamaguchi. For what reason, he didn’t know. Maybe it was his improved skills; maybe it was the way his eyes shone when he hit a serve just right. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he wanted to know or not. 

\---------------------------------------------------

His second year at Karasuno brought a few more surprises, some more meaningful than others. 

The first surprise he got was seeing Yamaguchi after the summer. He hadn’t grown taller, but he was a bit broader. Especially across his upper back. Tsukishima could tell he had been training during the summer. It gave him a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Another surprise that came with seeing Yamaguchi after the summer was his hair. He had grown it out and it was hanging down, just as thick and full of volume as before. It made him swallow around a sudden lump in his throat. 

Regardless, Tsukishima kept his cool and greeted Yamaguchi the same way as always, and got the same reply as usual back. 

He had thought about complimenting him on his hair, but he couldn’t find the right words to use, so he avoided it. He figured Yamaguchi understood his silence. 

The first practice that year went right to hell. The team swarmed around Yamaguchi, throwing compliments here and there until Tsukishima had to drag him out of the crowd of players. He vaguely noticed how firm Yamaguchi’s biceps was. 

What was worse was that he barely avoided getting a spike to the face, barely. It had caught him off-guard and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole situation. It pissed him off, quite simply. 

The second surprise he got smacked in his face, was the new first years. Sure, they were pretty average in skills, but they had more solid receives than Tsukishima and the current second years had had. That made him a bit irritated. 

These first years also seemed to flock around him to learn to block in the way that Bokuto and Kuroo had taught Tsukishima. He didn’t like being the center of attention, but he couldn’t refuse them. Not while the captain of Karasuno, aka Hinata was staring at his back. 

Yamaguchi had laughed and proclaimed that he’d be a good teacher before slapping him on the back; much like Nishinoya had done the year before. Just like last year, the slap to the back sent him a few steps forward and into a mild coughing fit. Yamaguchi looked mildly horrified and didn’t touch him for the rest of that practice. It irritated Tsukishima, just a bit. 

Even if both Kuroo and Bokuto were in college, Tsukishima had regular practices with them. Bokuto would usually drag Akaashi with him just as Kuroo would drag Kenma with him. However, Kenma often ran away and then Lev came sprinting to join them. 

The third surprise he got in his second year was the sudden announcement Bokuto made. Apparently, he and Akaashi were engaged, but had no plans to get married just yet. 

It didn’t come as a huge surprise to Tsukishima though. He witnessed Kageyama and Hinata getting together and Lev and Yaku getting together. He had even witnessed Kuroo and Kenma getting together. 

Since his first year, everyone around him had ended up in relationships. People had asked him if he had a partner yet, but the answer he gave to that would always be no. Or so he thought. 

Many things had happened during his second year, but the largest event was the party Tanaka had thrown for the team since he and the rest of the third years were leaving. It wasn’t because of the party itself, mind you. Rather it was because of a certain person. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had just been sitting on the balcony, talking about pointless things when it happened. They kissed. Unexpectedly, they had leaned toward each other and kissed. Tsukishima still wasn’t sure why it had happened. 

None of the others had noticed and nothing changed between the two of them. Nothing that anyone else could notice, that is. Tsukishima felt weird as they walked home together. He supposed this feeling could be described as butterflies. It made him feel sick. Alternatively, giddy, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

When they parted ways, their lips had met again. It felt as natural as breathing to Tsukishima. 

At the time, he had thought nothing of it, but when he came home, he remained awake the entire night to think about it. Was he in love with his best friend? Was his best friend in love with him? Was this okay? Should he have said something? 

All these questions ran through his head, every night. It gave Tsukishima many sleepless nights. He wondered if Yamaguchi felt the same. He wondered if Yamaguchi had the same sleepless nights he had. 

Summer came rolling again, but both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stayed at home. However, they spent little time together. It bothered Tsukishima, but it also made him relax just a little bit more. 

Tsukishima’s problems didn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi though. The older male had tried to be subtle about knowing, but Kenma noticed and that made Kuroo figure out as well. 

Kuroo would not let him live this down. Every time they met up for practices, Kuroo would nudge him and ask if he had made any progress. The older male even went as far as talking about it whenever he ran into Tsukishima when he was with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima thought about hitting him in the face with a block on purpose after that. 

Apart from Kuroo and Bokuto being very loud about his problem, the rest of the summer went smoothly for Tsukishima. As smoothly as it could have gone, that is. 

He still wasn’t sure what to do about his situation with Yamaguchi, but he could easily admit to himself that he wanted to kiss him again. 

\--------------------------------- 

The start of their third year had been a complete disaster for Tsukishima. Everything was wrong for the first two months and Tsukishima debated listening to horoscopes to get more luck or something like that. 

He figured it was his own fault either way. Yamaguchi had looked like he wanted to talk about their kissing many times, but Tsukishima ran away. There was no point denying it, because he was running away from his problems. 

It had been no different for the team practices for those two months either. He had been so out of touch with volleyball that even Hinata had figured out what was going on. If Hinata knew, it was likely that Kageyama knew. Tsukishima wanted none of that. They would make a huge fuss out of it and Tsukishima didn’t want to deal with that. Kuroo and Bokuto were bugging him more than enough about his problem already. 

When Tsukishima finally gathered up the confidence to talk to Yamaguchi about it, he was sleeping over at Yamaguchi’s place. 

They were laying on his bed, facing each other. Their hands were laced together, fitting perfectly. Neither of them knew what to say. 

Tsukishima didn’t know if he should have started talking or not, but he had decided not to. Words never came easily to him. Kind words came even rarer for Tsukishima and he didn’t want to screw this one moment up. 

It felt like it had been hours, but it had only been a minute since they had started staring into each other’s eyes. Tsukishima felt a small sweat break out on the back of his neck, his palms and on his nose. It made his glasses slide down his nose a bit. 

Yamaguchi had laughed from the back of his throat and smiled before his other hand had removed his glasses. It had made Tsukishima blink and narrow his eyes before he relaxed his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he knew it was just Yamaguchi in front of him. 

Another minute had gone by in silence before anything else happened. Tsukishima was growing more and more nervous by each passing second, but instead of breaking the silence between them, he squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi breathe out a soft sigh, shift closer and squeeze his hand back before leaning in to kiss him. 

The kiss had been brief, but it left Tsukishima’s lips tingling and his eyes fluttering. The queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was there again, but all he could think of was kissing Yamaguchi until they were both breathless. Therefore, he did just that. 

They had a sort of silent agreement after that. Their relationship wasn’t all that much different in public, but everyone could see the glances they gave each other. They didn’t hold hands while at school, but their hands would bump into each other on purpose. 

This continued until a girl a come up to ask them if they were dating. Tsukishima could remember how he and Yamaguchi had looked at each other, shrugged and confirmed her guessing. An hour later, it was likely that the entire school knew. 

Did Tsukishima care? No, he didn’t. He didn’t want to hide his relationship with Yamaguchi, but he didn’t want to announce it randomly either. He was a bit weird like that, but Yamaguchi felt the same. 

Their relationship continued to blossom after that. Bokuto and Kuroo had mowed him down when they got the news and Lev had jumped on top of all three of them to join in. Tsukishima was sure he had almost fractured a few ribs. 

Akaashi had smiled a bit and congratulated him, and so did Kenma. Yaku had been busy trying to reach up to whack Lev across the head, but he too congratulated Tsukishima eventually. 

Whenever Yamaguchi came to pick him up when they were both done with their practices, he’d sneak in a kiss. Tsukishima had found out that he enjoyed kissing Yamaguchi – or was it Tadashi now? – A lot. He liked threading his fingers into his hair while they kissed as well. 

Those were just some of the surprises that came in this third year. Tsukishima would have talked about the matches, but there were more important things that happened during that year. 

Tsukishima didn’t remember all the things that happened, but there were a few things he remembered that happened during the last half of his third year. 

One of these things were the first time he and Yamaguchi had sex. Unlike what people told them, it didn’t feel like a magical explosion of pleasure. It was messy, awkward and just a little bit painful. However, it made them feel closer to each other. Tsukishima figured rushing wouldn’t make them better at this. Practice makes perfect, right? 

Whenever they were in the mood and had time, they found themselves more comfortable with these things and they found things they liked and some they didn’t like. There was a lot of experimenting and laughing from time to time, but it only made them closer in every sense. Tsukishima liked that. 

The second big surprise he got during his third year was the marriage between Bokuto and Akaashi. Rather, the marriage party after the ceremony. 

Tsukishima came with Yamaguchi and they were both dressed in suits but Yamaguchi had a bowtie instead of a necktie like Tsukishima. 

Akaashi wore a black suit while Bokuto wore a white suit. They looked really happy, you could easily tell by the toothy smiles Akaashi gladly sent to everyone. 

Their wedding cake had an owl at the top of it, not that it surprised anyone at all. Cake was thrown in faces and emotional and funny speeches were given. 

Tsukishima had decided to play a song specifically for them because he knew words weren’t his forte. It was a song that he felt fitted them both, but he had waited with playing it until the first dance they would have. The beat was kind of off for a waltz, but they had found a rhythm to move in almost instantly. 

After it was over, Bokuto had ran up to him to get the name of the song so he could listen more to it. Tsukishima was thankful for his choice. Which was Black & Gold by Sam Sparro. Tsukishima was quite fond of the song himself. 

When it was time for the guests to join in on dancing, Yamaguchi had dragged Tsukishima out on the dance floor after Kuroo and Kenma had joined the newlyweds. Tsukishima was stiff as a stick during the entire dance, but he didn’t mind much because Yamaguchi was looking at him with such a cute smile and his hand was warm against his back. 

He may not have admitted it, but Tsukishima really did enjoy the wedding. It wasn’t too over-the-top, it was just enough. The music wasn’t too loud and it was good music. The food was good and they had Strawberry Shortcake. 

Tsukishima had heard the saying that the first one to catch the bride’s bouquet would be the next one to get married, so it came as a shock to him when he suddenly had the bouquet in his hands. Long story short, the rest of the wedding was a complete disaster. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes were sparkling, Kuroo and Bokuto were shaking him in excitement, Kenma and Akaashi gave him sympathetic looks and everyone else had burst out laughing. Apart from Lev, who needed to get the saying explained to him from Yaku, who could barely get a word out while laughing. 

The rest of the year went fine. He passed all tests and exams and so did Yamaguchi. He was happy, to put it simply. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Looking back on those three high school years, Tsukishima thought they were worth it. It had been hard at times, almost unbearable, but he lived through it. Many good things came out of it, so he wouldn’t complain. 

Thinking back on them, from where he was now, exchanging promise rings with Yamaguchi, all these years had definitely been worth it. Tsukishima would be eternally grateful to Yamaguchi for sticking with him and he would love him, cherish him, keep him safe, and support him for all eternity. 

All these years were worth everything, because he got to see Yamaguchi crying happy tears with a dazzling smile on his face. 

It made tears gather in Tsukishima’s eyes too and for the first time in years, he was grinning and laughing of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of nervousness.. I'm super glad I wrote this fic after I thought about it. though I may change the additional tags on it when I figure out just where to place this fic..


End file.
